campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Lessons Not Learned
Lessons Not Learned By: Johnny Waltz During recent Republican debates, the name of President Ronald Reagan was invoked many times as candidates blatantly attempted to associate themselves with his legacy. Against all opposition, the integrity of Reagan was vital during a dark period of American history. During his presidency, visionless politicians with poor leadership qualities wildly speculated that the Cold War would result into World War III, ending all civilization. Thanks to a true leader, quite the opposite happened as Reagan stood firm against all internal and external enemies. On the 750th anniversary of Berlin (June 12, 1987), Reagan proclaimed, "Mr. Gorbachev, tear down this wall." This bold demand was met with thunderous applause heard globally and the wall came tumbling down. Without soldiers killing each other in war, President Reagan dealt a deathblow to communist oppression in East Berlin, which reverberated worldwide. America is again in dire need of true leadership, especially during another long war not of our making. Unfortunately, many lessons from the past go unlearned. It is long past time for Americans to have true leaders as bi-partisan fights continue to divide citizens. The United States is not united while leaderless politicians encourage enemies to be bolder toward their goal of world domination by destroying our free republic. Democrats want American troops withdrawn immediately from Iraq with little thought of consequences while they concentrate on degrading all non-Democrats much like Muslims work toward annihilation of all non-Muslims. Most Republicans want to stay the course but some are wavering as they bow down to opposition. Elected politicians no longer focus on the solid foundations our forefathers established. Meantime, borders are wide open and immigration laws are not enforced. Only 2000 agents cannot deport the estimated twelve million illegal aliens. Enemy sleeper cells walk right in with their diabolical plans to destroy America. City, county, state and federal officials do not enforce laws to correct the situation. Corrupt politicians and the blatant mismanagement of our country should appall Americans. Problem is that our minds are preoccupied with hours of invented "reality" television, irrelevant details of "celebrities" and other useless mind traps. Our lives seem too busy to care as we are lulled asleep and dumbed down much like blind sheep going to slaughter. Grassroot Americans can and must change this course by demanding true leaders such as President Ronald Reagan. ### Comments: JohnnyWaltz2000@gmail.com :Hi Johnny. I strongly agree that we need good leadership, but I have to question the way you are framing the motivation of the Democrats, either in Congress or at the grassroots level. I can tell you with certainty that it doesn't reflect my thinking. :I personally don't want all troops yanked from Iraq or from anywhere else without thought to the consequences, but I do know people who feel that way mostly out of frustration due to, you guessed it, lack of leadership. I believe that we should redefine the mission in Iraq from finding the "enemy" to rebuilding and defending the infrastructure of the country. I also don't want to degrade the ideas from the conservative ideology as much as get them to acknowledge what the source of those ideas is, which in my opinion is as much a desire for resources as it is a desire to see peace. I think going into or staying in a conflict situation with the attitude of us v. them, whether we're talking Democrats v. Republicans or Muslim v. the World is destructive to our future. There is as high a percentage of Muslims in the world that wish to destroy all non-Muslims as there is a percentage of Christians that want to destroy all non-Christians. I think it's important to identify and isolate those fringes of our society and work towards common goals of peace and security, and we can only do that together. :If Republicans want to "stay the course", I'd really like to have a better understanding of what that course is. All we are getting in Iraq is mixed messages from the established and elected government leaders over there, and more death of our own soldiers. Progress in rebuilding the infrastructure is continually put on hold because the Iraqi people are of two minds, one that says our soldiers are there to protect them and the other that says we are there to occupy the country for our own purposes. Why is it a priority for us to push the Oil Privatization Bill currently going through the Iraqi Parliament, saying that our future in Iraq depends on whether our corporations can make a profit? It's hard to see a bigger picture from that. :The immigration issue is one of enforcement of existing law. It's illegal to hire undocumented workers in most industries. Simply start putting company managers in jail for ignoring the law, and the motivation to hire illegals will dry up and they'll go home. If that's too easy for some people, it might at least be worth trying. Put Lee Scott in jail for a day every time an illegal worker is found at Wal-Mart, and I guarantee the problem will solve itself. :The TV issue is simple. Turn it off, leave it off, sell it or give it away. Withdrawal from the barrage of advertising both within and between newscasts doesn't mean we withdrawal from society, it just means we stop being hypnotized by the propaganda. :Chadlupkes 13:57, 19 June 2007 (UTC)